War and Revenge
by morlea
Summary: Ichigo's in the army but wants revenge on his mothers killer. Renji's a rebel with kwonledge but gets caught. Promising to take Ichigo to his mothers killer, Ichigo betrayes the army. Rated M, RP with Fading from View


Pants fell from a man's lips as his shoes' soles slapped against the ground beneath his feet. Guns were attached to his legs, but to be honest he tried not to use them that much. His reddish-brown eyes veered over his shoulder to see if 'they' were still following him. All he was told to do for the day was to take care of someone from the army or whatever that pissed their boss off. Of course they choose him, who wouldn't? His aim was perfect, unmatched by everyone else in the rebellious group. He looked forward and felt the wind brush against his face and not in the welcoming manner either. All he could think of was that he needed to get away and back to base…without being followed.

Ishida pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Ah yes, I see him coming, I'll handle it." He spoke into his communicator, whispering though. He aimed the crossbow and fired four arrows, missing his redhead target on purpose before loading a special arrow and shooting it through the man's right wrist, a small chain was connected to the arrow, and Ishida pulled onto it before he jumped down the tree. "The dog has been caught." He spoke, holding up his crossbow. "Send men to collect him." He heard affirmation, ah nothing left to do but just wait.

Renji's eyes widened once something pierced his flesh and cried out, falling down onto his knees, and grabbing onto the arrow, trying to yank it out with curses. Blood dribbled down from the wound and his arm shook. "Fucker," Renji cursed, tattooed brows furrowed as he bit his lower lip. He knew that bothering to remove the blasted thing would only make it worse but he didn't much like the thought of being caught.

Ishida sighed. "I personally don't care whether or not you die. But since the orders were to catch you alive..." The male walked up to the other and pressed the end of the crossbow against his shoulder. "Don't try to take it out, or I'll be forced to shoot you again. And keep those hands where I can see them or I'll shoot anyway." "Oi Ishida?" He heard through his communicator. "What is it Kurosaki?" "Where are you? They say I have to collect a package you've caught." "Ah, yes, I'm still at the old coordinates." "Good, I'll be there in 3 minutes." Ishida nodded.

Renji's eyes narrowed and looked over his shoulder with a slight grin. "Man...I'm more afraid of a gun than a crossbow bein' pointed at me." He raised his hands though with a shrug. Though once he hard that voice through the communicator he let himself look forth and down onto the fabric of his dirty black jeans. He swore he heard that voice...or name...somewhere before. Yet with all the crap he had to do and go through, memories seemed to fade into more darker images.

"One more word and I'll put this in your flesh." Ishida warned, and just for fun he was about to pull the trigger when he heard something his right hand lifted quickly and a chain was wrapped around it. "Kurosaki? What ya doing?" Ichigo chuckled. "What are you doing? He's supposed to stay alive right?" The orange headed soldier gave a tug, made movement with the knife that was connected with the chain, and it slipped away from Ishida's hand and Ichigo pulled it back, folding it and hanging in on his belt. "You sure pick strange weapons Kurosaki." "And you don't? At least I have a gun, you don't use it. You only have that crossbow, I use this knife connected to a chain, and it's pretty handy when you know how to handle it. My dad taught me. Anyway…" He fished out some handcuffs and advanced towards Renji to kneel in front of him, releasing the chain from the arrow and then cuffing the man's arms behind his head. The male looked confused for split second, then shocked before it was gone and he pulled the other up on his feet. "Are you going to follow nicely or do I have to drag you?"

Renji actually closed his eyes once Ishida threatened him. He didn't care if he died...didn't matter. Yet when he heard two men bicker back and forth he had lowered his hands and rolled his head to get a kink out of his neck. He opened his eyes in time to see this Kurosaki person and blinked with wide eyes before he was cuffed and pulled up. Rolling his arms for a moment Renji whistled. "I just get shot in the fuckin' wrist, need a medic, and yer askin' if I wanna be dragged or not." An amused grin grew on his features. "I'm not dead yet...so...guess I'll follow ya."

"Good choice, the faster we get to Orihime, the better it will be for you, and if you come along with me, we'll be there fast enough." Ichigo spoke watching as Ishida got back up in his tree. "You walk in front of me, prisoner, and I'll say which way to go. Straight ahead."

Renji shrugged and started moving. Hell, he already knew where each of the military bases were, having been set out on a scouting mission a few weeks back. Curling his left hand he tried to scratch at an itchy part on his back. "Ngh..." He licked his lips with a bored expression. Joy...he got caught.

"What you will say after this question will not be for the record." Ichigo spoke. "Where have I seen you before? And why did my hip start throbbing when I saw you?" He had an old scar on his right hip, from a bullet wound, but the memories from around that time were very vague.

Renji glanced over his shoulder for a moment then looked forth again. "From a week ago or two?" He needed to know how many weeks to be able to honestly recall. Biting his lower lip in thought he released it and let out an exhausted sigh. "Ya got shot by a rebellion right? Felt sorry for ya when I came across ya." Renji then stopped trying to get at the itch. "Even if it was against the rules I secretly took ya into the hideout, and did some medical shit then took ya back to one of yer bases." He then let out a laugh. "And that's the end of how a rebel felt sorry for the enemy."

"I did get shot, by some guy...named Kuchiki, I was sent to kill him. But something...made me miss..." Ichigo knew he hadn't been himself completely around that time, he heard voices in his head too. "I got shot, and from there on my memories were dead until I woke up at the base. How can I be sure that it was you? Hmm?" Ichigo asked, sighing a bit and reaching for Renji's back to scratch at the place he just couldn't reach.

Renji shuddered with a pleasured look, "Ahhh...yeah, that's the spot." After recollecting his thoughts he looked up at the sky. "'cause I'm the only one who knows where the bases are. And...ya already said ya woke up at yer base. They didn't tell ya the wound was already dressed? Freakin' bastards." The redhead raised a brow and shut his eyes. "Ya don't believe me fine by me...but I know what I did and I don't regret it either."

Ichigo was silent for a while then nodded. "Alright, thanks for helping me then." He spoke, fishing the keys to the cuffs out and uncuffing Renji's wrists and reaching in his belt pouch to take out a bandage and started wrapping up the other's wrist. "It's only fair I repay."

Renji blinked once he was uncuffed and stared at Ichigo as he began bandaging the redhead's wrist. "...just don't tell anyone 'bout it alright?" He looked away then. "It's only a one-time thing..." His voice trailed off. If his boss knew of him helping the orange head he'd get a new ass ripped in. A disgusted feature passed his face then and looked like he was about to pass out. God, that would be horrible.

Ichigo blinked. "What's wrong? And of course it's a one time thing, I'm only repaying, then we're back to enemies, well you a prisoner, and me an interrogator." Finishing the bandaging Ichigo cuffed the other's wrists again, this time in front of his face. "Come on, walk a bit faster don't have all day."

"I just remembered somethin' bad I ate..." Renji lied before turning around once he was recuffed and moved towards the place, not even bothering to grab for his guns. It would be a complete waste of time and bullets. His cherry-colored hues ventured down to the bandage and his other hand's index finger traced over it with a confused look. He didn't even want to be repaid...he just saved Ichigo because he had the feeling that it was the right thing to do.

Ichigo stayed silent until they reached the base. He barked some commands, got Orihime to look at Renji's wrist before guiding the male to the interrogation room, told the other that he didn't want to be interrupted and pushed Renji down in a chair, cuffing his arms onto the metal chair as he started feeling at Renji's body to get all the weapons on him off of him and laying them in a corner of the room before he sat down across from the other. "So tell me about the organization you're in."

Renji didn't really like this 'Orihime' girl…there was something about her that put him on edge and he watched her intensively as she checked his wrist. However…once Ichigo strapped him down and began feeling over him the redhead tried to bring his foot up to plant it against Ichigo's chest and gain some much needed space. "I don't hide weapons, dude! They're all out in the open so I can grab at 'em!!" His reddish-brown eyes glared at the orange head as he sat down and tilted his head to look at another side of the room. "Ah…we just banded together 'cause we were all like 'this military's a pain in the fuckin' ass and has been pushin' us around fer too damn long,' it's a kick-ass riot, that's what it is."

Ichigo nodded a bit and stayed silent for a bit. "Alright, I think that's the truth, no I know because that fits our intel. Now, are you planning an invasion?"

Renji shifted his wrists a bit, halfway lidding his eyes and tapped his foot. "No, already told ya...I'm the only one who knows how to get to all yer bases..." A sarcastic smirk formed on his lips. "For now."

"You are the only one huh...Hmm...alright." The orange headed male wrote down something on a notepad and then looked at Renji. Intimacy, that was something this one didn't like. He'd been trying to push him off earlier when he was searching for weapons. Hmm Ichigo wrote it down and then observed Renji for a bit more.

Renji's eyes were watching Ichigo scribble down some stuff and moved his back to scratch his neck a bit on the chair, letting out a yawn after a while. "Yep. Fuckers didn't bother to ask me for the coordinates so they don't know."

"God an itch again?" Ichigo suddenly asked, completely ignoring Renji's words as he kept on writing things down on the notepad, frowning slightly.

"Well ya ain't askin' any questions...what else am I supposed to do? Fall asleep?" Renji grumbled lowering his head with a raised brow.

"You should be grateful that I'm not asking questions right now..." He as silent for a bit again then spoke up. "So, we've been threatened with an invasion, their leader's called Aizen Sousuke. Ever heard of him?"

Renji bit on the inside of his mouth, brows furrowed in thought then laughed. "That ugly bastard? He can't pull his own in a catfight!"

"Tell me about him, please." Ichigo asked, it was true they got the threat for the invasion, but they didn't have any information yet.

"He's a corrupt, bitchy, slutty leada. Sucks at giving orders and screws whoever he can get his hands on..." A disturbed look passed Renji's face then.

Ichigo frowned a bit further and wrote something down again. 'Aizen is a sensitive subject, or perhaps it's the fuck whomever you get you hands on part.' "Alright, but what about his subordinates, how are those? His numbers? His strengths? Those are the things I want to know."

"Oh..." Renji closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Strength's amazing...sadly he can't use it right." He cocked his head to the side. "Eh...he's got 'bout...more than ya suckers got I'm sure. Only uses the first six in assassination missions." The redhead then let out a sigh. "Ya meet Grimmjow, get a butt-plug."

"Grimmjow? Why should I get a butt-plug?" Ichigo asked a bit confused as he wrote all the information down. It was tomorrow that the first assassin would be sent from Aizen's men, Ichigo wondered who'd it would be...

Renji dropped his head and stared at Ichigo as if he was the devil himself. "Dude, he'll rape yer ass! Rip ya a new one!!" Renji motioned with his hands as best he could. "He don't care what fuckin' gender ya are!!" He didn't really care if he was overreacting but he wanted to see at least some surprise on Ichigo's face.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow then outright started to laugh. "He's gotta be able to pin me down first, and I'll assure ya, I'm not that easy."

Renji rolled his eyes and muttered a, "Finally," before leaning back in the chair. His eyes fell halfway shut and focused on Ichigo with a slightly amused look. "Like yer laugh, Orangey."

Ichigo wrote it down; noticing Renji seemed to want some reaction from him. "Tell me more about these top six assassins and their abilities, please."

"What the fuck is it with ya and 'please' this, 'please' that?!" Renji barked, actually annoyed for once. "Makes ya sound like a pussy!!" He glared at Ichigo and curled his fingers, digging his nails into the skin.

Ichigo sighed. "So you think I'm a pussy? Well sorry for being polite. Now answer the question."

"Grimm, rapist," Renji beamed in childish glee, "the others are just as messed up." He then uncurled his fingers and drummed them on the arms of the chair. "I only got one piece of advice and that's it: watch your back."

"I don't have anything to fear, this room is unbreachable, and the locks on the inside. It can only be opened from the inside, so even if they were to take over this base, dear you and me will be safe. How's the wrist?"

"I'm sayin' when yer outta this room." Renji cocked his head to the side, grinning. "I could care less if I get free...I'll just tell my boss to shove it and go back home, shootin' animals would be betta than ya humans." His cherry-colored hues went down to his wrist then shrugged. "I can still move the sucker."

"It's not me you should worry about Renji. Now start talking about your comrades, their strengths, numbers, I want to know it all."

"'comrades?'" Renji blinked and looked up as if he never heard the word before. "What ya talkin' 'bout? We aren't a banded fuckin' family. We only look out for ourselves, there's no such thing as comrades."

"Then talk about those in that rebellion group, you know what I meant, don't act so smartass." Ichigo sighed a bit, rubbing his temple.

"All insane," Renji simply replied, shrugging his shoulders. "That's all ya need to know. S'not like I pay attention to them."

Ichigo frowned a bit. "Something tells me ya ain't telling the truth. Do I need to actually get mean or will you start telling the truth?"

"I don't pay attention to them, dammit!" Renji shouted, struggling against his binds now. "I hate them! I hate yer fuckin' military! Why don't ya all die?!" Oh...now he was pushed beyond his patience line. He hissed as the cuffs scrapped his skin but pushed it aside as he glared at Ichigo, eyes flickering with the intent of murder.

Ichigo put up a new page on his note pad and started to write again. 'Seems dangerous and is easily pushed passed his limit.' He suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called out. "Kurosaki-kun, I've brought you some food." Ichigo sighed and stood up and walked towards the door to open it and take the offered tray with food and a drink. "Thanks Inoue." "K-Kurosaki-kun...can I watch? Since I want to learn this too..." Ichigo was silent for a while then nodded. "You can stay until I've finished lunch." Orihime smiled and sat down in the corner of the room as Ichigo returned to his chair.

Renji's teeth sank into his lower lip. Oh, he was so tempted to tell that woman to get the hell out before he killed her. Then again it was against his principles to hurt women and children. Men...they were a different story. "Sure, sweetheart, stay in here and see how ya might need to deal with some scary ass shit!" He jerked at his left wrist, twisting his body to get free and turned his murderous gaze towards the orange haired girl, furrowing his brows. "There's more to this crap than just askin' questions...ya just might get killed over them."

Orihime trembled a bit and didn't dare to look at Renji's face...he looked kinda scary. Ichigo didn't seem to be affected though. "Explain that Renji will ya? How should this get me killed?"

"I'll grab something the moment I get uncuffed and beat ya with it." Renji huffed out and looked back at Ichigo with a smirk. "Ya ain't gonna protect your girlfriend, pretty boy?"

"She's not my girlfriend Renji." Ichigo simply said, stood up and walked over to sit on the desk in frond of Renji, looking down on him before reaching backwards to grip his notepad. He missed Orhime's sad expression at his words.

"Then I hope Grimm gets to her since ya don't seem to care." Renji looked over at Orihime with an amused look. "Ya'll be screamin' then, Princess...and ya ain't got no Prince to save ya."

At that Ichigo just slapped Renji's cheek. "Ya know, I'm getting sick of ya, being like that to me sure, but to my friends? Nope." Orihime looked shocked and looked down, gripping the fabric of her pants tightly.

Renji licked his lower lip and looked up at Ichigo. "'ey, ya don't even know 'me,' so shut it." He leaned back into the chair and tapped his foot. That sting was pleasant, knocked him right back into his complete senses. "And don't touch me."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I can decide what I want, and I can decide whether or not I'll touch you." Ichigo spoke, gripping his dinner and digging in, eh, the same shit as always.

Renji snickered like a little kid, shoulders shaking then actually burst out laughing. "Damn man, yer funny." Age-changes...emotion-changes, seemed to happen a lot more than usual lately. First his calm one, joking/panicky, murderous and now his childish one? Well, wasn't this new.

Ichigo sighed and wrote something down. "Inoue, you should be able to tell this man's condition." "Umm I don't know…Kurosaki-kun...he's just weird." Ichigo sighed. "You think you are ready to actually learn how to interrogate when you can't even tell that this male has multiple personalities, or at least different phases he goes through. He goes from calm to angry and emotional, then to panic and this is childish. Go back to your study." Inoue dropped her head and held back a sniffle as she nodded and stood, hurriedly heading for the door to get out.

"'ey, 'Kurosaki-kun,'" Renji called, still laughing lightly, "she likes ya, y'know." His eyes held a strange look in them before he shut them and leaned back with soft exhales of air, fingers slowly curling then nibbled on his lower lip. "It's kinda cute."

"No it's not, and yes I know she does." Ichigo simply spoke before staying silent and continuing eating as he looked at Renji.

Renji opened his eyes and they held curiosity. "Why don't ya just go out with 'er?" He then shifted in his seat with a soft curse. "S'not like it'll kill ya."

"I don't like her, so I won't go out with her, she's just a friend. Now, tell me about yourself please." Ichigo asked.

Renji blinked, the curiosity gone and just had a blank expression. "I hate my life, is that a good enough answer?" He leaned his head onto his right shoulder. "All I'm good for is shooting with one bullet and not missin' my target...I'm a damned freak a nature." He smiled tiredly then. "Anythin' else?"

"Why did you join that rebellion group?" He asked, sighing a bit, Renji was answering him truthfully that was one thing he knew; still the man was damn annoying.

"Blood..." Renji looked up at the ceiling. "They told me I'd get back at the bastards that killed my family." A twisted smirk then curved on his lips. "I got one of the bastards today."

Ichigo nodded a bit, he didn't seem fazed by Renji's look, but inwardly he was. "That sounds like reasonable reason to me. I'm still to avenge my mother's death." Ichigo's expression changed to a sad one, before it became outright haunting as he thought about killing the damn freak.

Renji let his head fall to look at Ichigo and leaned forth. "What's the bastard's name?" His hands tried to slip out of the cuffs. "I wanna know."

Ichigo didn't seem to hear the other, too lost in his own thoughts about his mother, her killer, and the way he'd get revenge.

Renji reached a foot out and kicked the table in front of him. "Didn't ya fuckin' hear me?! Tell me their name!!"

Ichigo seemed to shake awake and blinked for a moment. "Why do you want to know that? Abarai? It's my job to revenge her, I can't have people know and kill him before I do."

Renji had an amused look then. "'cause I might know him and could get ya there." He raised a tattooed brow then brought his foot back, tapping the ground lightly.

Ichigo was silent. "What will ya want in return?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Renji grinned, eyes slightly wide. "Just my guns back and for taking you there and possibly gonna get killed...my freedom." He then leaned forth a bit. "The rest of the guys that killed my family's in the rebellion anyway, after I finish them off, I'm gone." A wide grin spread on his lips as if it was the best trade in the world.

Ichigo was silent for a while before he parted his lips to speak. "His name is Grand Fisher, I don't know his real name, only that he's some hitman who was ordered to kill me while I was seven, my mother saved me, and he got away. Ever since I promised myself I'd get revenge."

Renji's features showed concern, his head cocking to the side in thought. He knew that name from somewhere. It was around… The redhead nodded and actually looked sympathetic for how Ichigo's mother was killed and what the cause was. "I know where he is." he said, looking up at Ichigo with the sympathy clear in his tone and on his features.

Ichigo was frowning a bit and nodded. "Prove that you do, because this could just be a trick to get your sorry ass outta here." He spoke drumming his fingers on his arm.

Renji tilted his head back. "He's a person who draws people in...then kills them without a second's thought of regret. His favorite targets are women." He twisted his left wrist. "He was trained by the best to be a master of the silent kill, he only screwed up once. And that target he messed up on..." The redhead looked up at Ichigo through his bangs. "Was ya."

Ichigo silently got up and took Renji's weapons from out of the corner and placed them on the table. He then moved in front of Renji, fishing the keys to the handcuffs out of his pocket and untying the other's arms, stuffing the cuffs back in his belt's pouch. "Bring me to him."

Renji let out a relieved sigh once he was released, his left hand going to nurse his right wrist. With a groan he sat up and stared at Ichigo, reaching for his guns and ammo. "Right, will do. Ya think I'd break outta here after makin' a deal?" he grinned like an insane man and motioned for the other to follow, walking backwards, hands resting behind his head. "Are we takin' some transportation or walkin' on freakin' foot?"

"I always walk." Ichigo simply said, opening the door of the interrogation room before he gripped Renji's hair and pretended to drag him along, he knew Renji would get it, that he had to pretend to one: get the redhead out, and two: not to get killed himself. Once outside, and far away enough from the base he let go of Renji's hair, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked on.

Renji had protested at his hair being pulled at and even cursed for bonus effect. Once his hair was released he stared at the strands blurring his vision. Sure, his struggling in the chair made his hair messy, now this. With a sigh he followed Ichigo, reaching his hands up to fix his hair. Tugging out the hair-tie along with pushing the bandanna down he ran his fingers through his hair. "Y'know...Grandie's gonna be preeeetty pissed once he sees ya again, ya ruined his reputation in the hitman business."

"Let him be, I'll cut off his pride bit by bit until he's nothing but a bloody pool of body parts and blood." Ichigo smirk was sick, that was to be seen and he didn't give a rat's ass. He'd finally get his revenge!

Renji watched Ichigo's expression and leaned over a bit, hands on his hips, cocking his head to have some of his hair fall to cover half of his face. "'ey...Kurosaki..." he paused then, biting his tongue then decided to let the other be. Straightening himself he looked around then turned to the right.

"What Abarai?" Ichigo asked, turning his head slightly to look at the redheaded rebel, his expression falling a bit and a saner look coming over him.

Renji shook his head. "Forget 'bout it, it's nothin' special anyway." His eyes fell halfway shut and shoved his hands into his back pockets, his lips catching a few strands of hair between his teeth and gnawing at it.

"Oi, don't hide shit from me, now speak up." Ichigo said, turning his head to look back in front of them, his senses were highly alert, who knew where Ishida was this time...and those arrows were a damn pain...

Renji looked over his shoulder at the orange head, still chewing on his hair; eyes sparkling like a child's would and parted his lips, the strands falling. "Really, ya don' wanna hear it." he pointed out, lifting a hand and waving the thought aside.

"I said I did right?!" Ichigo growled out annoyed before his eyes caught a sound and his right hand was on the chain on his belt, swinging it out in frond of him to knocke the arrow out of it's orbit and send it flying upwards before pulling his weapon back. The chain was long and shiny, on one end seemed to be a handle of leather, while on the other end was a sharp knife. "Kurosaki! Traitor! I hate traitors!" Ichigo sighed, there we go...

Renji's eyes widened and made a look of mock surprise, tilting his head with a giggle. "Jus' tell 'im I neededa take a piss." The redhead tilted his head back and let himself fall onto the grass in a fit of laughter, clutching at his sides then.

"We've got toilets in base, Renji." Ichigo commented, standing beside Renji. "Now shut up or I can't hear the arrows. Hah!" he cried out, swinging around and hitting another one out of it's orbit, letting the chain swing in a wide arc before lashing it at a tree, it hit target, but Ishida jumped towards the next one, then Ichigo had to pull back to block some more arrows. "Ya could actually help out, just not kill him."

Renji's childish state went by and his eyes narrowed, rolling back and pressing his hands onto the ground to push himself forth and grabbed at his gun while he was at it. Aiming for Ishida's crossbow and shooting. Luckily he'd customized the guns so no sound was made, that...and that alone...was what made him the best in the rebellion group he was in. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered bitterly, a blood-thirsty look in his cherry-colored hues as his other hand reached for another gun just in case.

A snap was heard, and then nothing, the crossbow had broken, but Ishida wasn't done, he moved behind the couple, a sword looking most like a light-saber was drawn and he charged at Ichigo. "I hate it that I don't hate ya Kurosaki!" He cried out, making Ichigo blink and then his eyes widen at the weapon, those were prototypes, what the hell was Ishida doing with them...? He didn't even try to block, just dodging and looking for an opening, then he kicked, hard, knocking the wind out of the boy and making him spit out spit and blood. Ishida went down, and Ichigo quickly cuffed his wrist before gripping the communicator. "A comrade has fallen, go to the coordinates." He then dropped it and turned as if nothing had happened and started walking away.

Renji stared, dropped his guns, and grabbed at his head. Hunching over he dug his nails into his scalp and hissed, shaking it while muttering for someone to shut up. Almost like he was being scolded for doing something he was told to do. "Shut...just shut up..." His eyes clamped shut; not even realizing Ichigo was leaving and just bit his lower lip. They were all bunched up, fighting for control; it was giving him such a headache.

Ichigo blinked and walked back to Renji, placing a hand on the other's back and one on his head before he parted his lips and spoke softly, gently and warm. "Hush, just relax and let go, I'll catch you." It wasn't like he cared for Renji, but he needed the male to get to Grand Fisher.

Renji turned and pushed Ichigo away. "Ya don' care! No one...not a damn person fuckin' cares!" he snapped, eyes narrowed and brought a gun on his thigh up to point it at Ichigo. His hand shook and fired, moving his hand to shoot beside the other's head and slumped down, biting his lower lip again and tossing the gun at Ichigo's feet. "Jus'...jus' go away."

Ichigo eyes had widened, he frowned inwardly though, the fuck! This man was breaking down after he got Ichigo in all this shit?! Care...care...how to show he cared. Hugs...? Sex? That was the only think he really could think of, so he closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips to Renji's before pulling back. "I fucking care." He growled out.

Renji had started crying but blinked once Ichigo kissed him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, grabbing onto Ichigo's arms and trembling. "I...I didn'..." he gasped out, digging his nails into the other's arms and choking on his words. "I didn' mean to...get ya -" He pulled his left hand away and rubbed his eyes. "-in trouble."

Ichigo nodded. "I know, but its okay, I don't mind you see. So calm down dear redhead." He said, smiling gently at Renji, damn redhead...he was even smiling...Kurosaki Ichigo about never smiled...

Renji lifted his head to look up at Ichigo, swallowing roughly then lowering his hand. "But...yer branded as a traitor now..." he pointed out. Raising his right hand he pointed ahead. "'bout twenty metas that way and to the right 'bout ten ya'll be there." He then dropped his hand, honestly...really expecting Ichigo to leave him behind then.

Renji was a good shooter Ichigo mused, he could be handy, especially if he could get the boy attached to him, and he'd need a person he could trust now that he couldn't go back to the army. He nodded, gripped Renji's elbow and walked the twenty meters and then the ten before waiting, looking around tense.

The redhead's eyes widened once Ichigo tugged him along. He made sure to snatch his weapons up and slowly went back to his 'normal' state. His eyes were steady and jerked his arm away, reaching for a gun and shooting at the building, a sniper falling from the window.

Ichigo grinned a bit lightly. "Good job." He praised, nodding a bit and stalking closer to the building, taking out his own gun with silencer and with two shots he killed the door guards.

Renji nodded slowly and crouched down beside Ichigo, placing a hand on the orange head's shoulder. "...I wanted to wish ya luck back there..." he whispered, "and...thanks fer not leavin' me behind." Renji actually let a slip of emotion through then tapped his chin with the barrel of his gun. "If I rememba correctly...there's 'bout...ten guards on the inside once the doors open." He tossed a glance at Ichigo then walked out into the open, beaming like he'd just come to see the infamous Grand Fisher and have a friendly chat. Pushing open the door the guards looked at him with a confused look, seeing him grin insanely before bringing his gun out and shooting them all in the middle of their eyes and watched their bodies fall with a soft chuckle.

Ichigo smirked at Renji's back. Certainly handy, he followed after Renji, seemingly relaxed but on guard still. His blood was singing in his ears, finally, finally he'd get revenge! He chuckled a bit as he stepped over the bodies. "Welcome, Red."

Renji looked over at Ichigo then parted his lips, "Oi! Kurosaki." he said, eyes a slightly darker shade of cherry than usual. "After all t'is...the fuck ya gonna do wit' yer life?"

"Dunno, actually." he grinned at Renji and walked up next to him. "What the hell I feel like I guess."

The redhead ran a hand through his hair. "Actually thought I'd be killed by one of ya bastards." He sighed and shook his head, walking forth and looked around. "Not by helpin' one of ya get revenge."

"Faith's twisted, nothing ever goes the way you plan it." Ichigo shrugged a bit. "Just making sure, I'm killing him, and no help."

Renji let out a laugh at that, twirling the gun in his hand and looked over at Ichigo with half-lidded, bloodthirsty, eyes. "Then ya lemme deal wit' the bastards on the way there, Kurosaki." He started to move forth and placed his hands behind his head. "Yer capable of handlin' yerself, I can see that."

"Got that right. And sure, you can take those on." Ichigo nodded smiling lightly. Renji was handy! Maybe he really should keep the other around.

"Yay!" Renji chirped, grinning like a child who just got their favorite candy. Grabbing onto his gun on his right thigh he turned and shoot near Ichigo's head but upwards, a body falling down. "'lmost fergot that one." he chuckled, closing his eyes and beaming as if this was all a twisted game.

Ichigo shook his head a bit, and seemed completely relaxed, it was weird trusting Renji...no, it wasn't actually. He would know when there was a guard attacking him. Still, he had no doubt about the fact that Renji would kill them all.

Renji turned slightly and raised a brow. "That's odd..." he muttered, hurrying off forward and looking from side to side. Where were the rest of the guards? They...weren't... His eyes widened and stopped. "Grandie saw me kill that sniper..." he breathed out then cursed and darted off again.

Ichigo cursed, following Renji on his heels, since the redhead seemed to know this building. He was on alert now though, right hand on his chain, the other at the gun on his hip.

Renji skid to a stop near the door to Grand Fisher's room and licked his lips, kicking it open and shouting out in glee once he saw the other men. Bringing his gun up he shot them all and brought his hand back. "Well, Grandie's all yers." he grinned, looking over at Ichigo. "Good luck, man." With that he stepped aside and motioned for the other to enter.

Ichigo nodded then his expression fell to an emotionless look, he stepped through the door, his hand gripping the chain from his belt and readying himself. "I, Kurosaki Ichigo, have come to slay you!"

Grand Fisher blinked and turned once he heard gunshots and glared at Renji before Ichigo's voice caught his attention. "You," he hissed, "that little brat that ruined my perfect lifestyle." His hand reached for his shotgun, eyes furious and bloodthirsty. "You can try though, _boy_."

"Che, I'm not the helpless kid anymore." He spoke, taking a deep breath before swinging the chain towards his enemy; he had to check how fast this male was. Ichigo started moving too, not wanting to be hit and drawing his gun incase he would need it.

The man moved aside easily, aiming his gun towards the hand Ichigo was using for the chain and fired. Renji was about to fire his to knock the bullet off course. The redhead had come to the conclusion that the only reason he was really helping Ichigo was because he was different from everyone else he'd met. Biting his lower lip Renji reattached his weapon to his thigh.

Ichigo blinked before he let out a sound and looked at his hand. Fuck! He was still holding his weapon, but the hail from the shotgun had left burning and piercing wounds. Blood dripped down but he refused to acknowledge it. He grinded his teeth together and quickly shot a few bullets at Grand Fisher as he pulled his chain back and swung again, changing directions of his hand and body to make it harder to aim.

Grand Fisher's lips tugged back into a smirk and dodged with a little difficulty, grabbing at the chain and yanking at it while steadying his gun at Ichigo. Renji's eyes had widened and his freaking out phase began to peel though, repeating, "Oh shit..." over and over again then shouted, "Shoot the fucker, ya idiot!!"

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and it seemed as if the gun was aimed in slow motion. He jumped and used the force of the tug at the chain to twist his body around and dodge the shot. He steadied his foot on the chain and placed the barrel of his gun between the other's eyes. "Why!? Why did ya kill her?!" He asked, the gun never leaving its place as his body returned to the ground.

Grand Fisher's eyes widened once the orange head dodged the shot and stared at Ichigo. A smirk was placed on his lips then. "She was so pretty, boy, who wouldn't want to see a woman like that cry out in pain?" The redhead clutched at his head and stumbled back, falling down and whimpering for Ichigo to just kill the man. "Go 'head, let's see if mommy's boy has the guts."

Ichigo knew tears were filling his eyes, and he knew his hand was shaking. "I'm going to pull the trigger." He said, then suddenly aimed down and shot at one of the male's kneecaps, then at the other before repositioning the gun at his head. "I'll watch you bleed empty, like I watched her."

Grand Fisher laughed. "You think I'm afraid to die?" He lifted the shotgun towards Ichigo's chest and shot. Renji, seeing this didn't care and shot at the man's hand. His eyes were narrowed, panicky, and dropped the gun. He...just interfered when he said he wouldn't...but...he just saved... "Fuck," he cursed, turning his head away and clamping his eyes shut, knowing that Ichigo was going to yell him or kill him. The bleeding man had cursed once the shotgun was shot out of his hand and glared at Ichigo then.

Ichigo was trembling now, and tears ran down his cheeks. "You killed her! You killed my mother, my light! My everything!" Then it was rage that took him over, crying out and he pumped the body full with lead, knowing he was dead, and almost regretting it, wanting to torture the male, do it over and over again. Ichigo sank to his knees next to the now lifeless body and gripped at his pants, inhaling fast and sharp as tears blurred his vision.

Renji blinked and watched the body fall, hurrying over to Ichigo and grabbing at his arm once his cherry hues looked up and saw the army coming towards the hide-out. "Shit!" he cursed angrily, tugging Ichigo up. "Dude, ya can't stay here!" He shook Ichigo and looked up at him with worried eyes. "Ichigo, Ichigo!" Snarling he slapped the other. "Listen to me..." Renji felt his voice crack and shook his head violently. Looking back at Ichigo he narrowed his eyes. "There's an exit down the stairs and to your left. Go...I'll...I'll see ya sometime." With that he pulled his hands back and reached for a gun, aiming at the people heading in their direction.

Ichigo's body was like a doll's, completely limp and lifeless, he killed his mother's murderer, but felt even more empty, dead…he felt dead inside, it didn't matter anymore, dying was okay.

Renji turned around to look at Ichigo and felt his eyes release tears again, breaking down. "Dammit, Kurosaki!" he shouted, grabbing unto the man's shirt collar and pulling him close. "Jus' run...jus' run...I'll take the blame," he begged, burying his face into Ichigo's chest. "Just fuckin' run!" He tightened his grasp on the Kurosaki's shirt and sobbed. "...please..."

Ichigo snapped out of his daze, perhaps he could live on for Renji, the male seemed to want it so badly. "Don't die." With that he gave Renji a quick kiss before moving, running, down the stairs to the exit. He kept on running, not looking back one single time.

.

Renji laid down on the grass under a tree in the park, his baggy black jeans hugging his hips nicely, the pockets outlined in white as his short sleeved white shirt hung loosely on him. A soft smile was on his face, starting up at the leaves, his red hair blowing in the breeze. The past two years after that incident had been hell but he had gotten away from the army before they caught him, only one bullet left and used it on Aizen, making the whole rebellion crumble to bits and avenging his family. His reddish-brown eyes fell halfway shut and closed them with a small laugh. "Wonder how Kurosaki's doin'..." he said to himself softly, eyes then falling completely shut, hands resting under his head.

"Renji! Oiiii Renji! Get here; I'll give you a treat!" Ichigo's voice called out through the woods. He trained dogs now, or that was the cover, in reality he was a ranger, still in the army but assigned dangerous, near impossible, missions. This large dog who reminded him of Renji because of the red in his fur...it was his favourite, and therefore called Renji. "Get here!!" He called out before blowing a whistle, knowing Renji-Inu would come soon.

Renji let out soft breaths and his brows furrowed. That voice sounded familiar…still…he could be imagining it. With a groan he turned to lay on his side, lips parting, hair hanging in his face as the redhead brought his knees up a bit. His chest rose and lowered slowly, mumbling something before taking his hands to rest them in front of his face, fingers lazily curled.

Ichigo walked further, unintentionally closer to Renji. "Renji!! Master said come here!" Inu-Renji wagged his tail happily when he headed to where his name was being called; he blinked when he saw another person, staring at the redhead before giving a bark.

Renji cracked open an eye then shut it again, nuzzling against his make-shift pillow which was his hair. Though his right brow began twitching with all the noises. Come on! He came to the park at the time of day when it was quiet and peaceful so what was the f'ing deal?! "'pid...dog owners..." he mumbled before dozing again.

The dog started barking again, and Ichigo could hear him. Angrily the male walked in the direction. "Sit! Lay, roll over, dead, stand, bark, lay." He spoke commands, his dog following all of them. Before Ichigo looked around to see what was the cause of Renji's barking. His eyes widen when he saw the real Renji, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "Che, lazy fuck didn't die. Stay." He spoke the last part to his dog before walking over to Renji and kneeling down next to him before reaching out to run his fingers down over Renji's cheek.

Renji had turned once the dog began barking again and his lips remained parted just slightly. A peaceful look was on his face. Feeling something against his face...the touch was oddly familiar and he whispered, "Kurosaki..." before tilting his head into the touch. Hair tickled his nose but didn't bother to move it as a soft smile carved its way onto his lips.

Ichigo moved his other hand to push away the hair from Renji's face. "So the redhead still thought about him? Che, lets give him something to dream bout." He leaned down then, wetting his lips before pressing them to the redhead's, hands cupping Renji's face and moving him into a better kissing angle.

Renji's brows furrowed slightly then relaxed before opening his eyes halfway. Colors and lines were disoriented which made him squeeze his eyes back shut, pressing his lips back against the ones against his own, gasping out the orange head's name. Cherry-colored hues opened slightly again but shut. The lips against his were warm...not to mention that they felt nice.

Ichigo chuckled warmly but pulled back from the kiss. "Open yer eyes idiot. Do ya let any stranger just kiss you?" Chuckling again Ichigo leaned down to kiss at Renji's neck. "Do you let any stranger kiss your neck." He moved to an ear, nipping at it. "Do you let any stranger molest your ears?" he asked, before pulling back to look at Renji, pressing a hand to Renji's groin. "Does any stranger turn you on like this?"

Reddish-brown eyes snapped open to the touch to his crotch and whipped the gun out from on his hip, shooting a warning shot beside the figure's head that his sleep-induced eyes couldn't straighten yet. The redhead blinked a few times then stared up at Ichigo with wide eyes. "...Ichigo?"

"The one and only." Ichigo spoke, grinning a bit. He kinda expected that reaction, still Renji's surprised eyes were cute. He pushed his hand a bit firmer against Renji's crotch. "How've you been?"

Renji grinned up at the orange head then lowered the hand holding the gun. His eyes fell halfway shut and let out a soft sound. "Well...I'm actually the one that ended the fuckin' war 'fter killin' the last bastard that killed my family." The redhead let go of the weapon and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "What've ya been up to since I made yer sorry ass run?"

"I train dogs now." Ichigo said grinning before lying on top of Renji and nuzzling his neck. "I kinda expected you to, ya know, end it all." He said, placing his hands on Renji's hips and giving a little bite to his tattoo.

Renji tilted his head back with a sigh. "But ya lost one fer a while...didn't ya?" he snickered in a childish way before whining when Ichigo bit at his tattoo. His hands moved the fingers to bury into Ichigo's hair to pull his face up. "And ya go rudely wakin' me from a nice nap." A pout graced the redhead's lips then laughed.

"Che, like ya care about that, I think your little pal down there is kinda happy to see me." Ichigo chuckled, and then started to pull away. "I gotta feed the dogs, you can come with me though, have dinner, a shower..." He trailed off, grinning a bit.

"Wow...two years've really changed ya," Renji pointed out, sitting up and scratching at the back of his neck. "Dunno...I mean...the army labeled me a threat a year back while I was on the run." He snickered at the memory. Oh, that Ishida was so pissed when he got away. Standing his dusted off his shirt. "But sure, why the hell not?"

"I matured, that's all I can say, besides, you gotta enjoy life while you can. Death is around the corner." Ichigo didn't tell him about the sleepless nights he had, the nightmares, not only about his mother but the horrible things he'd seen while being a ranger. He didn't tell about the cutting either. Ichigo just looked like a happy male, without problems.

Renji shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down on the ground and dug the scruff of his heel into it. "Right..." he muttered. Looking up at Ichigo he felt his heart sink, eyes filling with that damned watery substance and quickly reached a hand up to wipe it away, forgetting about the bandage. "Can't forget 'bout that."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around Renji's shoulders and quickly dragged him along. "Food's waiting!" He said, trying to cheer the other up. "Renji, follow." he said in a commanding tone and the large dog did as he was told, wagging his tail enthusiastically.

Renji let out a gasp once he was tugged along and looked up at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Ya named a dog 'fter me?" he asked, raising a tattooed brow. Lowering his hand he ran the fingers through his hair. "Geez...what other surprises do ya have fer me?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yes I did...and well I'm a natural orange head...and I like giving head, hmmm. I'm sure there something else but it won't come to mind." Ichigo's other hand came up to noggie Renji's head, laughing a bit happily.

Renji's face fell blank and looked to the side. "Oh..." he mumbled then his eyes drifted over to the Inu-Renji. "...that's nice." Not much passed his lips after that, no protest, no laugh...he just felt...as if there was something missing.

Ichigo eventually let go of Renji, walking them back towards his house and the dog cannels. He brought Inu-Renji to his place then went around to feeding the dogs there food, give them clean water and over all take care of them. He then turned to Renji. "What do you want for dinner?"

Renji watched Ichigo move about and placed his left hand over his right arm, rubbing it and let his eyes go over the dogs. "Doesn't matter," he complied. Slowly he looked up at Ichigo. "...goin' out wit' someone now?"

"Not really, just picking up somebody when I feel like having sex." he shrugged a bit. "Pizza it is then, I'm dying for some."

Renji almost had a hurt look but jumped once his phone rang and quickly fumbled for it. Pulling the electronic device out he flipped it open and cursed softly. Shutting it and shoving it back into his pocket he waved to the orange head. "Sorry Kurosaki, gotta get goin' 'fore a certain asshole sees me out in the open." Of course he had become a very good liar...when he wasn't in his truthful phase. The call had actually been a text of one of his friends asking how he was and whatnot, asking for him to come to a party.

"Oh...Guess I'll see ya 'round then." Ichigo spoke softly, then shrugged and turned before just walking away, his back tense, teeth grinding. Ichigo knew he was too attached to Renji, even after not seeing him for so long, even if they never really had something. It wasn't fair! Goddammit!

"I don't know if I'm gonna stay here tha-" His voice cracked and quickly got to wiping his eyes again, falling down onto his knees and crying, biting on his lower lip to keep the sounds in. Silently he prayed he'd pierce the flesh and bleed. Dropping his head he cursed angrily. Damn his breakdown phase showing up at a time like this!!

Ichigo blinked and turned around, then sighing and walking back to Renji. He scooped the male up in his arms and carried him towards his house. "Dun worry Ren, my place is not in the open." he said before leaning down to kiss the redhead.

"That's not it!" Renji shouted, pulling his lips away and staring up at Ichigo with a look that could be described as hurt, betrayed...emotionally destroyed... "I ran all over the fuckin' place jus' to find ya!!" He pounded his fists on Ichigo's chest and closed his eyes, tears streaming freely. "And...and ya go and tell me ya go and...find some fuckin' whore to mess wit'..." His hands stopped their assault and sobbed, bringing his hands back to wipe his face with.

Ichigo blinked a bit, gritting his teeth as he was hit. "Well excuse me! I couldn't have a real relation because of reasons! Ya know, I could only get it up to whores with red hair, or lots of tattoos. It's all yer own fault yer crying, so I'm not going to comfort you."

Renji looked up at Ichigo and felt his chest tighten uncomfortably. "I..." His breathing patterns picked up and reached into his pocket for the knife, tightening his hold on it, eyes falling halfway shut, the blade cutting through his flesh. "I needed to be sure yer damn army friends lost my fuckin' trail! I wanted to see ya so badly...ya don't even know how.......how close I was to pulling the trigger on myself thinkin' I'd never see yer sorry ass again!!" He pulled the bleeding hand out and wiped his eye with the back of it. "I fuckin' loved ya!!"

Now that had Ichigo shut up. "'Loved,' so you don't love me anymore?" Ichigo asked, gripping at Renji's bleeding hand and bringing it up to his mouth to lick at the wound. "I never knew what I felt for you, but you never left my mind. Stupid ass..."

"N-no! I -" Renji felt so lost and looked down, his tattooed brows slanting and bit his lower lip. "-I...still do..." He shut his eyes at the warm tongue running over his skin and felt his face heat up from embarrassment but felt himself relax into Ichigo's hold otherwise.

"Now that's a good boy Renji." Ichigo paused from his licking to speak but then continued. He opened the door to his house, stepped in and closed it again before dropping Renji on the couch. "So, feeling better?" he said. "Oh." He reached into Renji's pocket and took the knife out. "Each time you do a thing like that I'll do this." And with that he bared his left arm and cut into it with the knife.

Renji opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Ichigo, the tears only a distant memory. He parted his lips to speak but squeaked once Ichigo simply dropped him on the cough and cherry-colored eyes widened once Ichigo grabbed onto the knife and cut into his arm. Seeing that made the redhead stammer a protest while trying to stop the other male. "Don't do that!" he cried, grabbing at Ichigo's arm and holding the bleeding limb against his chest, looking up at Ichigo with pleading eyes. "Jus' don't..."

"Alright, if you don't do it as well." Ichigo just shrugged, not being able to resist the thought that Renji looked absolutely adorable like that.

Renji looked down on the ground. "Ya cut yerself more than once, didn't ya?" he asked, tightening his hold. "Ya didn't wince when ya did that...most people on their first time flinch..." The redhead would know the most. He kept his eyes off of Ichigo. "...but ya didn't."

"Never done it before." Ichigo lied. "I'm just tough, and used to pain." He shrugged, sitting down next to Renji and stroking his cheek a bit. "You look so cute, my blood getting on your shirt, holding so tightly..."

"Yer lyin'..." Renji muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head towards the hand. "'There's nothing like a trail of blood...'" His eyes then opened halfway, dull and saddened. "'...to find your way back home...'"

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and stayed silent for a bit. "I'll bleed for you anytime." He opened his eyes again. "And you are right, I am lying." Ichigo then just leaned down to kiss Renji full on the lips.

Renji let out a soft breath and closed his eyes once he was kissed, moving one of his hands to tangle his fingers with Ichigo's. The other hand went to grab at the front of the orange haired man's shirt to hold him down while tilting his head to deepen the contact.

Ichigo moaned lightly, leaning down a bit more to press more firmly against Renji before parting his lips giving Renji access if he were to want it. It felt good, so familiar, perfect, having Renji here. He just then realized what kind of bond he had with Renji after being together for such a short while. Still...going through things like that...He'd allow Renji to see him cry, to see him break down. He had chosen to live on, for Renji.

Renji let his tongue poke out to brush against Ichigo's hesitantly, trying to coaxing it into his own mouth. He let out a content sigh once Ichigo pressed down against him, arching up against the other.

Ichigo let his tongue follow almost immediately, rubbing against Renji's before mapping out the wet cavern opened up so willingly for him and dominating every inch, he pulled his arm free from Renji's grasp and moved both hand down to grip Renji's ass and lift it up a bit so he could kneel between the others legs and let Renji's ass rest on his thighs.

Renji moaned and the hand that had been previously holding Ichigo's went to grab at the back of his head, curling the fingers into the orange strands. A surprised gasp passed his lips and pulled his lips back a bit from Ichigo's, his tongue running along Ichigo's. It felt so nice like this...like it was natural.

Ichigo groaned, wrapping his tongue around Renji's before pulling it back a bit and rubbing against Renji's tongue. His fingers dug into the flesh of Renji's firm butt. They fitted together perfectly, in Ichigo's eyes at least.

Renji went back in for a kiss, tattooed brows slanting from bliss as he sucked on the orange head's tongue, flicking his against Ichigo's upper lip. His hands went up and wrapped his arms tightly around the other's neck. "Ichigo..." he whispered softly after pulling away a tiny bit.

"Renji...let me fuck you…please." Ichigo whispered, his eyes clouded and fogged, as if distant. "Ren..." One of Ichigo's hands moved to Renji's neck, holding the tattooed flesh in a possessive and firm grip.

Renji's eyes fluttered open slowly, staring up at Ichigo and felt his emotions swing violently, grabbing at the sides of Ichigo's face and yanking his lips back to his, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. Pressing sloppy, needy, kisses on Ichigo's lips he panted. "T-take me..."

Ichigo nodded. "Strip." Was the only thing he said before standing up and yanking his own clothes off of his body, not caring that his mouth and surrounding area's had Renji's saliva on it, actually he loved it, as he flicked his tongue around he could taste Renji, and god he loved it.

Renji began getting his clothes off, tossing them in a random direction before leaning up and licking up to one of Ichigo's nipples when the other's shirt was off. His hands wandered the other's sides and his chest. His teeth clamped down and tugged lightly before pulling away and looking up at the other with half-lidded eyes.

Ichigo groaned, a hand gripping at Renji's head to shove him back to his chest and nipples with a little growl while kicking off his shoes and then his pants followed by his underwear.

Renji let out a whine then lapped at Ichigo's chest, dragging his nails down as his teeth scrapped along a pert nub. Poking out his tongue he lapped at it and sucked at it before giving the other the same treatment, his hands working furiously to get his irritating pants off once he slipped off his shoes. Dammit...it was so hard to focus... Renji pulled his head back with a sharp inhale of air. He had waited so long...he waited for this, and there the other was, wanting him. Cherry-colored hues fell shut and nibbled at Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo was shivering, trembling a bit at the attention he received to his nipples. They were and always would be sensitive and with Renji touching him…god yes. One hand kept Renji's head in place while the other leaned down to help Renji with getting off his pants.

Renji purred softly and wiggled his hips to get his pants off, pressing his chest up against Ichigo's. The redhead moved his mouth up at times and let his tongue trail over the skin, brushing their chests together as he ventured over to the other nipple and bit down lightly.

Ichigo groaned headily, yanking on Renji's hair unintentionally. "Good boy." he whispered breathless, fingers digging into the soft skin of Renji's hips before sliding his hands over to Renji's ass to hold it firmly.

Renji tugged on the pert nub between his teeth as his hands grabbed onto Ichigo's arms. A moan passed his lips as cherry-colored spheres clouded over, halfway open. Pulling his mouth away he breathed against the laved nipple, brushing his lips over it before nibbling upwards to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo had to swallow hard and take deep steady breaths so not to lose his mind. His hand guided Renji's mouth up higher, pressing their lips together in a sloppy and messy kiss, moaning while doing so and squeezing the butt cheek he held a bit.

Renji leaned up to press further into the kiss, his left hand going up to grip at the back of Ichigo's head, curling his fingers into the vibrant strands. Reddish-brown eyes fell shut and reached his other hand back to grab at the one Ichigo had placed on his ass, leading the fingers exactly where he wanted as he moaned out Ichigo's name.

Ichigo chuckled a bit, pulling back enough from the kiss to speak. "Want me to touch you there? Want me to stroke your cock? Jerk your cum from it?" He asked, a soft gentle whisper before he went back to kissing the redhead, pressing his body firmer against Renji's.

Renji let his eyes flutter shut and parted from the kiss slightly, breathing heavily as he ground up against Ichigo. Moving his head he brushed his lips over the orange head's ear. "I want ya to fuck me," he breathed out, slipping his hand out from Ichigo's hair and down the man's chest.

Ichigo groaned out and then pulled away from Renji, taking a hold of his hand and lifting it before taking two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them for a bit before pulling off spitting onto Renji's finger and licking at them. "Prepare yourself." he whispered before taking off to get the lube from the bedroom.

Renji looked to the side and snickered. Lowering his slicked fingers towards his entrance and sliding them in while nearly laughing at how funny this was in his own mind. Honestly...prepping yourself, how could someone not find it funny? Stretching his fingers he bit down on his lower lip, reaching his other hand to stroke himself.

Ichigo walked in on Renji laughing, while looking _so_ hot stretching himself out, jerking his cock. He licked his lips and coated his cock with lube, before he just stood there, watching Renji.

Renji heard Ichigo's laugh and lifted his head to smirk at the other male, running his thumb over the slit and rocked his hips up into his hand and back against his fingers. His eyes fell half-mast and purposely let out a keening sound, letting his head fall back as he slammed his digits into himself.

"Ahh, yes that's good Baby, show me how you like it." Ichigo partially ordered, groaning lightly a bit as his eyes lidded and his throat went dry.

Renji moaned in response while squeezing his erection, teasing the head then went to fondle his sac, gasping out and arching his back as he curled his fingers inside himself. Biting his lower lip he rode himself down and up on the limbs, letting out a loud sound that broke out into another moan.

It wasn't long before Ichigo just couldn't take it. He was at Renji in a flash, pulling his fingers out and yanking his hand away from his cock. He pulled Renji partially off of the couch and pulled his legs around his waist, gripping narrow hips to hold the male up before looking at the redhead with hungry eyes. "Take you was what you wanted right? God I want you too."

Renji had gasped once Ichigo forced his hands away from himself and pulled him up. Wrapping his arms around the orange head's neck he panted out heavily, pressing his chest flush up against Ichigo's. Hands reached up and threaded the slender fingers into the man's hair. "God, Ichigo......" he whined, licking and sucking at the other's upper lip, nibbling and tugging as well, "I want ya so bad..."

Ichigo let his eyes fall shut, moving one hand to guide his cock towards the other's entrance, slipping inside slowly the entire way while groaning, shivering and feeling just goddamnedly perfect. "Ren..."

Renji let out a soft sound, wrapping his arms around Ichigo while pressing his lips to the other's. Shuddering the tattooed male shut his eyes as he ran his left hand down the orange haired Kurosaki's chest.

Ichigo whimpered softly as he felt Renji's hand on his chest. "God Ren..." He whispered, rocking his hips a bit against Renji's. "You okay?" He asked.

Renji brushed his fingertips teasingly over Ichigo's nipples as he pulled his lips back, nodding and grinding back against Ichigo. "Better than okay," he joked, snickering as he licked at the spiky haired man's cheek.

Ichigo's breath hissed a bit, laughing lightly and turning his head a bit to nuzzle Renji's cheek. "It feels perfect." He pulled back and thrusted back inside with a grunt. "Being inside you, feeling your tight walls around me...so hot...so fucking tight..."

Renji took in a sharp inhale of air and held onto Ichigo tightly while moving back against the other. Digging his nails into the man's skin he stared at Ichigo with hazed eyes. "Take me..." he breathed, "...so hard I won't forget."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment, before he realized this was something both him and Renji needed. So he started thrusting, slow at first just to get the rhythm going before he sped up, harder too, pounding into Renji's hot body again and again and again, moaning, groaning, letting out humiliating sounds but not caring, this was Renji, that was all that mattered.

Renji moaned once Ichigo began thrusting and clung to the other as he threw his head back with cries, groans, whimpers, and almost every sound imaginable that could be described as ecstasy. His blunt nails dug into Ichigo's skin as he arched up against him. Tossing his head to the side Renji's hair flew at the motion and cried out Ichigo's name.

"That's it Renji." Ichigo grunted out. "Let go, give into the primal instinct we all have." He slowed down a bit, but thrusted harder now, searching for Renji's prostate and enjoying the feeling of skin slapping against skin.

Renji shivered violently and had his right hand grab at Ichigo's hair, tipping his head back to look the other in the eyes. "Fuck..." he whimpered, tugging at Ichigo's hair and brushed their lips together. "Don't stop..." With that he rolled his hips each time the other went back in.

"Like hell I will, I never stop once I get started, not even if you'll beg for it." Ichigo had to pause his little speech there. "And about now, I'm going to give into the animal inside..." He trailed of, closed his eyes and kissed Renji before breaking it, resting his head against Renji's neck and letting go. His thrusts were near brutal right now, Ichigo was growling too.

Renji had blinked once Ichigo brought up something about 'give into the animal inside' but threw his head back once the kiss was finished and screamed. His body shook as he clawed at Ichigo's skin, moving back against him while closing his eyes and letting out wanton moans.

These wild thrusts took not only a toll on his stamina, but also on how fast he'd released. He could start feeling it in his gut, but ignored it, his mind just on fucking, fucking Renji, getting Renji off and then marking him up with cum. Fuck he didn't think he wanted to mark something this badly before.

Renji reached a hand down to stroke himself as he licked his lips, panting heavily as he leaned against Ichigo. "God, Ichigo!!" he cried, his right hand sliding down the man's chest and digging his nails in as his thumb teased the slit to his cock. "Ichiii..."

"Renjiii...ya are so good." He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly to hit Renji's prostate, moving a hand down to yank his hand away from his erection and closing his own fist around it, jerking fast and rough just like his thrusts.

Moans slipped past Renji's lips and didn't bother to stop them as he grabbed onto Ichigo's arms, trembling as his prostate was brushed against. That sensation made him bury his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck, shamelessly letting out sounds. "A-ahhhhh!" Nails dug into the lightly tanned flesh under his fingertips and moved them upwards.

Ichigo's breath hitched but he couldn't take more of Renji's sinful moaning, scratching and clinging. He came, but kept on thrusting, milking himself dry and kept on brushing Renji's prostate.

Renji cried out and slammed his eyes shut as he came; moving his hips up and down to take all Ichigo had to offer as his teeth clamped down on the man's neck roughly. The red haired ex-rebel slumped against Ichigo; licking along the teeth marks embedded in the other's skin as his hands rubs over the scratch marks. Lifting his head he nipped at Ichigo's lower lip. "I love ya..." he whispered, pressing tired kisses on Ichigo's lips. "...so much..."

Ichigo stared down at Renji; his breath raged a slight smile forming on his lips. "Good boy, Renji." He whispered in between the kisses, remembering how he used to think how handy it would be to have Renji around. "I'll never let you leave me."

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and tipped back to fall onto the couch, pulling Ichigo along with him. Nuzzling the orange head's neck and grinned in childish glee. "Like I ever could," he whispered, nibbling at Ichigo's ear before letting his eyes slowly fall shut. He felt so happy...and Ichigo was there...he was real, this was real.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Seriously Renji was too cute some times. He moved a bit before lifting Renji up once again and walking towards his bedroom. "Couches are not made to sleep on, and you Rennie, wore me out, so sleep we will."


End file.
